Dancing
by RandomDream
Summary: Even after all they have been through, the music in their hearts keeps on beating, making them dance to the music that only lovers could hear. Bella. Edward. Charlie. Volturi. Love Story by Taylor Swift. Alternate Universe. Vampires. Dimension Series.


This story is my first 'song fic'. The song used is Love Story by Taylor Swift.

This is also the fourth installment to the Dimension Series (which is made up of Alternate Universe fics where Bella is already a vampire or knows about vampires before the story takes place). Go check out the other stories in this series -Through the Ages (Bella and Carlisle interaction), Just Like Isaac (Bella and Jasper) and also Improbability (Bella and Edward).

Creative Writing only. Any recognizable and copyrighted materials are property of their respective owners.

Read on.

* * *

Even after all they have been through, the music in their hearts keeps on beating,

Melding their bodies into one,

Making them dance to the music

That only lovers could hear.

**D A N C I N G **

_We were both young when I first saw you,_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

"Charlie," her soft voice permeated the air as she addressed the quiet brown-haired man beside her. "Charlie, who are they?"

She looked towards the people grouped together -there was no similarity in their looks, aside from their vampiric characteristics... But they had golden eyes, just like her.

"Those, my little Bella, are the Cullens."

She smiled fondly at the pet name her father-figure had given her, before turning around to face him fully.

"But who are they?" She seemed hesitant for a while, before adding in a low whisper, "They seem like me."

Charlie's eyes sparkled with curiosity, interest and genuine affection, before he turned her around to face them. They were still on the other side of the chamber.

"Do you want me to introduce you to them?"

"No," she said. "It's fine. I don't need to meet the... the Cullens," she said the name as if it held all the fascination of the world.

As if he heard it (which, most likely, he did), one of the Cullens had turned to face them.

And only one thought crossed Bella's mind.

_He was beautiful. _

Golden eyes met with gold, as they stared with each other. In another second, the bronze-haired Cullen had whispered to his coven mates, and in another, he was taking a slow walk towards her.

Bella held an unneeded breath as she waited for the man to approach her.

Had she been human, she would have blushed. She made a curtain of her brown wavy locks as he approached. She was strangely interested in the man only a few feet away from her, so she dared a peek.

Her breath hitched once more. He looked like the modern-day Adonis. He had golden eyes that gleamed with excitement and curiosity, messy hair that was a delightful shade of bronze, and a physique that could rival any god.

_He was perfect. _

"May I have this dance?" He asked in a murmur as he was finally in front of her.

Bella looked at the other vampires dancing in the wide room. The Volturi, of whom she was a respected member, had asked them to all come for a ball.

To strengthen ties and to embolden holds.

"Yes." She whispered, letting herself be led away by the handsome man.

_See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello;_

_Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my Daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

_And I was crying on the staircase,_

_Begging you "Please don't go"._

"Aro!" She whispered brokenly in the throne room, "Father, I'm begging you. Do not make them leave, or at the very least, let me leave myself!"

"No, Bella. And that is final," the voice of the age-old vampire declared.

"This is what we, as in your uncles, want. They will have to go. Our guard is getting weak because of their influence."

"But," she cried out, "what is wrong with a vegetarian diet? That, myself, is what I subject myself to!"

He turned haughtily to his side then remarked icily before he left, "And I hardly tolerate it, Isabella."

If she could cry, she would have.

Running, she picked up her skirts and fled the room.

_And I said,_

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_

"You... please, don't go!" She begged. "Edward, you can't leave me here -no, not in a million years! Let me come away with you -they never need to know!"

He took her in his arms, before burying his head into her soft curls. "I know... I wish we could...," he whispered brokenly, "but you know it can't be... Not unless we want to die."

He held her in arms length, looking directly into her golden eyes. "And I would never let that happen."

"But...," she began.

"Yes, I know...," he said, "I love you, Bella. And you know that. That's why I found us a way."

Edward held her a bit closer, before whispering into her ear, "I will not leave this continent. I will keep moving -the Volturi will not be able to track me. And I will meet you in the borders of Aosta and Switzerland. No matter what happens, I will find you." He leaned his forehead onto hers, breathing in her intoxicating freesia scent. "And we will be together."

He kissed her full on the mouth, holding her so tightly that they seemed like one.

"I love you," she breathed out.

"You are my life now."

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew._

_So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while._

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"_

_But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"_

"I... I don't want to leave this place," she murmured.

He absently stroked her shoulder as they cuddled together, watching the stars of the moonlit sky. "I never want to leave you. Ever."

"If only... if only there was a way we could be this way forever... do you know what I feel when I'm not with you?"

He turned to his side to face her, oblivious to the cold Hungarian air as they lay down on the forest clearing.

He chuckled, amused. "Do you know what _I_ feel when I'm not with you?"

He instantly sobered up. "I feel like a part of me is missing -like I want to die. And always, I have this urge to simply go to Volterra, and ravage you in front of those power-hungry men. It's like a limb is missing from me," he whispered reverently, "like I'd never be complete without you."

She held out her hand to stroke his face. "At least you have me now. And one day, we'll have forever. I love you so, so much..."

Edward brightened at those words, before rolling on top of her and loving her in the way only he can.

_And I said,_

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

_Romeo, save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;_

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

_Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story - baby just say "Yes.'"_

_Oh._

"No." Her steely voice said. "Did the Brothers really ask of that to you?"

"I," he hesitated, "Yes. They did."

Rage boiled inside her, directed not at the man in front of her, but at the three Brothers who seemingly control her life.

Her life.

"No," she roared out, "Never again! They. Do. Not. Own. Me." She grabbed the luxurious bed in her high-ceilinged room, before smashing it onto the opposite wall.

Bella turned fiercely to Charlie, and asked, "Why? Why would they ask that of you -when, when they know that I love you as a brother!"

She fell to the floor with no grace, making a loud thud. "Why," she whispered, like a child holding a broken doll, "Why? Marcus would have seen our platonic bond... how else... unless," she murmured to herself.

Finally, she stood up, looking once more at Charlie. "Only Aro asked you, am I correct?"

Charlie stood quietly, refusing to answer.

Bella stood in front of him in close proximity, and then she looked into his eyes with concern and love.

"Yes." He gave in. He loved her like no other could -she was his mentor and confidant; he could not hide anything from her.

"Thank you," she said lowly, before hugging him tightly.

"Thank you."

_I got tired of waiting,_

_Wondering if you were ever comin' around._

"Enough is enough, Aro." She said, her loud voice ringing throughout the half-filled throne room. "You have gone too far." She narrowed her eyes at him, before walking a few more steps forward.

"What do you mean, Isabella? I have done nothing."

"Charlie?" She asked incredulously, "and I suppose he just decided to declare his undying love for me all of a sudden?" She scoffed, and then continued. "Wonderful idea, _Father_." She sarcastically said.

"Whatever it is you are implying, I had no hand in it," he said defensively, standing up from his chair. "I have done nothing but good to you!"

"Good? Good?" She laughed humourlessly. "Do you really think what you did is good?"

"Yes. And if our opinions differ, there is nothing you could do about it."

"You forget my rank, Aro. Remind yourself that I am not your guard, not your follower." She barked out.

"I am your _equal_."

A flash of fear covered his face, before it was replaced by indifference.

"Would you really go there, Bella?" He asked in a saccharine voice.

She let out a hollow laugh, before replying, "Yes. Yes, I would. You see, I'm sick and tired of this game we play, when we all know who will come out as the winner in the end."

"And it's definitely not you." She said darkly.

Marcus and Caius, together with their line of entourage, had both stood up and were fast approaching the site of the confrontation.

"Tell me, Aro, are you afraid of me?" She raised a single brow then continued, "no, wait. I _know_ that you are afraid of me." She smirked. "I am not asking for the world, Brothers. I have made that clear before. But I do want my freedom. I will leave, and so would Charlie, if he wishes. Understood?"

She did not wait for their answer. Instead, she swept out of the hall, leaving two stunned brothers and a fuming lord.

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town,_

"Where is he, Bella?" Charlie asked.

"He's coming. He always comes...," Bella said.

A few more hours had passed, and already the twilight sky that they had met when they came was replaced by the sun rising.

"He's coming, just...," finally, a faint rustling could be heard, about 200 meters away.

And in another second, Edward was already there, scooping Bella into her arms.

Charlie coughed for attention, glaring protectively at his sister's _boyfriend_.

"Excuse me?"

Edward looked in surprise at Charlie's voice, before looking inquisitively at Bella.

_Oh. _

"Uh, Ye-yes...," Edward stuttered, "I'm Edward Cullen; you met me the decade before the last? I've been seeing Bella for some years now." He immediately snapped his mouth shut when Bella elbowed him roughly.

"Well, we'll see about that," Charlie snapped back in an intimidating voice.

_And I said,_

_"Romeo, save me - I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,_

_"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;_

_It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_

"I love you. I love you. I love you," He breathed out, happiness rolling off of him in waves. He smiled the crooked grin she so loved, and she almost swooned.

"I know," she said simply, before taking him into a passionate kiss.

"Mrs. Edward Cullen," he said happily.

She laughed happily, looking at the guests at their civil wedding. There was Charlie, the best man, smiling his crinkly smile and eyeing one of the other guests, and Edward's family, probably the most accepting and lively family in the vampiric, or perhaps whole, world.

"I think I can live with that," she grinned happily, staring at his bright topaz eyes.

"I'll love you until the day I die," he said with a promise.

"I'll love you even if the world dies," she promised back.

"Forever?" He asked.

"Forever."

And it was sealed with a kiss as they waltzed to the music.

_Oh, oh._

_We were both young when I first saw you..._


End file.
